Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the sixth series of the British television game show Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice (with a special episode shown a few months later in 2003) and repeated from 2002 to 2003 on BBC Two. The 6th Wars was repeated on Challenge ''from 6th-27th January 2016 and on ''Sky2 ''in March 2016. The series was hosted by Craig Charles, the pit reporter was Philippa Forrester and commentary was provided by Jonathan Pearce. Format The series consisted of twelve heats featuring eight robots each. In a departure from Series 5, the first rounds of each heat consisted of two four-way melees, similar to the eliminators of Series 4, with two robots from each melee progressing to the second round, consisting of one-on-one battles. The two second-round winners would face each other in the Heat Final, the winner of which would progress to the Semi-Finals. The Semi-Finals followed the same format as in Series 5, each beginning with three one-on-one battles between the heat winners. The three-way 'Losers Melee' returned, where one of the robots which lost in the first round would be reinstated and join the Round 1 winners in the second round. Two winning robots from the second round of each Semi-Final would go through to the Grand Final, where they were paired off and fought in two one-on-one 'Eliminators'. The winners of each 'Eliminator' would face each other in a final battle to determine the series champion. As with Series 5, third and fourth place finishes were determined by a 'play-off' between the losing robots from each 'Eliminator'. Seeded robots 1. Razer 2. Bigger Brother 3. Firestorm 4 4. Hypno-Disc 5. Chaos 2 6. Dominator 2 7. S3 8. Panic Attack 9. Wild Thing 10. Spawn Again 11. Stinger 12. Tornado Qualifying Qualifying for the Sixth Wars took place prior to June 8th 2002 at RAF Newton. Battles generally consisted of four-way melees, with winners guaranteed automatic qualification for Series 6, while some losers received discretionary places. As with Series 4 and 5, the twelve seeds qualified automatically and thus did not need to compete in qualifying battles. Some robots returned having failed to qualify for the previous wars. These included Aggrobot, Comengetorix and Judge Shred 2½. Team Knightmare and Team Scorpion returned with Raging Reality and Spirit of Scorpion respectively, having failed to qualify for Series 5 with Spirit of Knightmare and Scorpion. Disc-O-Inferno also returned, the team having decided not to enter Series 5. Meanwhile, Dantomkia successfully qualified for the first time, having previously failed to qualify for Series 4 under a different design. Notable robots that failed to qualify included Series 2 semi-finalist and Series 4 Tag Team Terror champion King B Powerworks, Series 4 semi-finalist Splinter (Team Ivanhoe's first failure to qualify since Series 3 when Ivanhoe 2 was not selected), Atomic, Mini Morg, Mute and future Series 7 champion Typhoon 2. Velocirippa qualified but was withdrawn by Team Mouse in favour of Mighty Mouse as the team was only allowed to compete in the televised show with one robot. Heats Heat A Robots Competing: Brutus Maximus, Raging Reality, W.A.S.P., Razer, Cyrax, Ruf Ruf Dougal, Tetanus 2, Weld-Dor 3 Round 1 *Brutus Maximus vs Raging Reality vs W.A.S.P. vs Razer: '''Raging Reality & Razer qualified' *Cyrax vs Ruf Ruf Dougal vs Tetanus 2 vs Weld-Dor 3: Cyrax & Tetanus 2 qualified Round 2 *Razer vs Cyrax: Razer won *Tetanus 2 vs Raging Reality: Raging Reality won Final *Razer vs Raging Reality: Razer won Heat B Robots Competing: Spirit of Scorpion, Robochicken, Barbaric Response, X-Terminator, Mega Hurts 2, Cedric Slammer, Firestorm 4, Colossus Round 1 *Spirit of Scorpion vs Robochicken vs Barbaric Response vs X-Terminator: Barbaric Response & X-Terminator qualified *Mega Hurts 2 vs Cedric Slammer vs Firestorm 4 vs Colossus: Mega Hurts 2 & Firestorm 4 qualified Round 2 *Firestorm 4 vs Barbaric Response: Firestorm 4 won *X-Terminator vs Mega Hurts 2: X-Terminator won Final *Firestorm 4 vs X-Terminator: Firestorm 4 won Heat C Robots Competing: Chaos 2, Destructosaur, Iron-Awe 2, Mighty Mouse, Mr Nasty, Doctor Fist, Crushtacean, Dantomkia Round 1 *Chaos 2 vs Destructosaur vs Iron-Awe 2 vs Mighty Mouse: Chaos 2 & Mighty Mouse qualified *Mr Nasty vs Doctor Fist vs Crushtacean vs Dantomkia: Crushtacean & Dantomkia qualified Round 2 *Chaos 2 vs Crushtacean: Chaos 2 won *Dantomkia vs Mighty Mouse: Dantomkia won Final *Dantomkia vs Chaos 2: Dantomkia won Heat D Robots Competing: Sir Chromalot, GBH 2, ICU, The Alien, Roobarb, Shredder, Armadrillo, S3 Round 1 *Sir Chromalot vs GBH 2 vs ICU vs The Alien: Sir Chromalot & The Alien qualified *Roobarb vs Shredder vs Armadrillo vs S3: Shredder & S3 qualified Round 2 *Sir Chromalot vs S3: S3 won *The Alien vs Shredder: Shredder won Final *Shredder vs S3: S3 won Heat E Robots Competing: Aggrobot 3, 259, Infernal Contraption, Infinity, The Stag, Vader, UFO, Wild Thing Round 1 *Aggrobot 3 vs 259 vs Infernal Contraption vs Infinity: Aggrobot 3 & 259 qualified *The Stag vs Vader vs UFO vs Wild Thing: Vader & Wild Thing qualified Round 2 *Vader vs Aggrobot 3: Vader won *259 vs Wild Thing: Wild Thing won Final *Vader vs Wild Thing: Wild Thing won Heat F Robots Competing: Chompalot, Thermidor 2, Stinger, 13 Black, Fluffy, Kan-Opener, Double Trouble, Demolition Man Round 1 *Chompalot vs Thermidor 2 vs Stinger vs 13 Black: Stinger & 13 Black qualified *Fluffy vs Kan-Opener vs Double Trouble vs Demolition Man: Fluffy & Double Trouble qualified Round 2 *Fluffy vs Stinger: Stinger won *13 Black vs Double Trouble: 13 Black won Final *Stinger vs 13 Black: 13 Black won Heat G Robots Competing: Tornado, Terror-Bull, Inshredable, Edge Hog, Thor, Revolution 2, Judge Shred 2½, Anarchy Round 1 *Tornado vs Terror-Bull vs Inshredable vs Edge Hog: Tornado & Inshredable qualified *Thor vs Revolution 2 vs Judge Shred 2½ vs Anarchy: Thor & Anarchy qualified Round 2 *Tornado vs Thor: Tornado won *Inshredable vs Anarchy: Anarchy won Final *Tornado vs Anarchy: Tornado won Heat H Robots Competing: Ming 3, Hot Pants, The Hassocks Hog, Spam, Supernova, Short Circuit, Tiberius 3, Spawn Again Round 1 *Ming 3 vs Hot Pants vs The Hassocks Hog vs Spam: Ming 3 & Spam qualified *Supernova vs Short Circuit vs Tiberius 3 vs Spawn Again: Supernova & Spawn Again qualified Round 2 *Ming 3 vs Supernova: Supernova won *Spam vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Final *Supernova vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Heat I Robots Competing: Panic Attack, R.O.C.S., Corkscrew, Kronic 2, A-Kill, Reptirron The Second, Sabretooth, Terrorhurtz Round 1 *Panic Attack vs R.O.C.S. vs Corkscrew vs Kronic 2: Panic Attack & Kronic 2 qualified *A-Kill vs Reptirron the Second vs Sabretooth vs Terrorhurtz: A-Kill & Terrorhurtz qualified Round 2 *Panic Attack vs A-Kill: Panic Attack won *Kronic 2 vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Final *Panic Attack vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Heat J Robots Competing: Dominator 2, Hydra, Axe-C-Dent 2, Sumpthing, S.M.I.D.S.Y., St. Agro, Comengetorix, Warhog Round 1 *Dominator 2 vs Hydra vs Axe-C-Dent 2 vs Sumpthing: Dominator 2 & Hydra qualified *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs St. Agro vs Comengetorix vs Warhog: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Comengetorix qualified Round 2 *S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *Hydra vs Comengetorix: Hydra won Final *Hydra vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won Heat K Robots Competing: Hypno-Disc, Granny's Revenge 2, 4x4, Barber-Ous 2, Bulldog Breed, Kat 3, Revenge of Trouble & Strife, Spin Doctor Round 1 *Hypno-Disc vs Granny's Revenge 2 vs 4x4 vs Barber-Ous 2: Hypno-Disc & Barber-Ous 2 qualified *Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3 vs Revenge Of Trouble & Strife vs Spin Doctor: Bulldog Breed & Kat 3 qualified Round 2 *Hypno-Disc vs Bulldog Breed: Hypno-Disc won *Barber-Ous 2 vs Kat 3: Barber-Ous 2 won Final *Hypno-Disc vs Barber-Ous 2: Hypno-Disc won Heat L Robots Competing: Bigger Brother, Killer Carrot 2, Major Tom, Riptilion, Derek 2, Behemoth, Tridentate, Disc-O-Inferno Round 1 *Bigger Brother vs Killer Carrot 2 vs Major Tom vs Riptilion: Bigger Brother & Killer Carrot 2 qualified *Derek 2 vs Behemoth vs Tridentate vs Disc-O-Inferno: Behemoth & Disc-O-Inferno qualified Round 2 *Behemoth vs Bigger Brother: Bigger Brother won *Killer Carrot 2 vs Disc-O-Inferno: Disc-O-Inferno won Final *Bigger Brother vs Disc-O-Inferno: Bigger Brother won Semi-Finals Semi-Final 1 Round 1 *Wild Thing vs Razer: Razer won *13 Black vs Firestorm 4: Firestorm 4 won *S3 vs Dantomkia: S3 won Losers Melee *Dantomkia vs Wild Thing vs 13 Black: Dantomkia won Round 2 *Firestorm 4 vs S3: Firestorm 4 won *Razer vs Dantomkia: Razer won Semi-Final 2 Round 1 *Hypno-Disc vs Tornado: Tornado won *Bigger Brother vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *Spawn Again vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Losers Melee *Hypno-Disc vs Bigger Brother vs Spawn Again: Bigger Brother won Round 2 *Dominator 2 vs Tornado: Tornado won *Terrorhurtz vs Bigger Brother: Terrorhurtz won Grand Final Eliminators *Terrorhurtz vs Razer: Razer won *Firestorm 4 vs Tornado: Tornado won Playoff *Firestorm 4 vs Terrorhurtz: Firestorm 4 won Final *Razer vs Tornado: Tornado won Awards These are the winners of the various awards given out at the end of the series: *Best Design: 259 *Best Engineered: Anarchy *Most Original Entry: Crushtacean *Sportsmanship Award: Kat 3 *Most Promising Newcomer: Dantomkia UK vs Germany Special After Series 6, a special competition was held where robots from the UK competed against robots from Germany to see which country had the better robots. Robots Competing: *UK: 259, Judge Shred 2½, Corkscrew, Fluffy. *Germany: Delldog, Dynamite, Das Gepäck, Ansgar's Revenge. Round 1 *259 (UK) vs Judge Shred 2½ (UK): 259 won *Delldog (GER) vs Dynamite (GER): Delldog won *Corkscrew (UK) vs Fluffy (UK): Fluffy won *Das Gepäck (GER) vs Ansgar's Revenge (GER): Das Gepäck won Round 2 *259 (UK) vs Fluffy (UK): Fluffy won *Delldog (GER) vs Das Gepäck (GER): Das Gepäck won Final *Fluffy (UK) vs Das Gepäck (GER): Draw Trivia *This was the only series where no seeded robots were eliminated in the first round. All twelve of them made at least the heat final, with nine of them progressing to the semi-finals. *This was the only series not to have at least one episode with a battle lasting thirty seconds or less. *This was the only series along with Series 1 where no robots had to pull out. Category:The Sixth Wars